Llamando al Corazón
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: La familia Cullen se ha fragmentado por la decisión de dejar a Bella después del ataque de Jasper en su fiesta. Él trata de hacer las paces, pero algo está tirando de él, llamando a su corazón de piedra y no tiene más remedio que seguir a dónde lo conduce. Bella lo está superando y tiene una madre que es una verdadera pieza de trabajo desde que se casó Phil. Traducción.


**Calling to the Heart**

Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y la trama a **airedalegirl1**, que me dio permiso de traducir su historia, muchas gracias.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**Capítulo**** Uno**

Alice

Esto ha estado sucediendo desde hace demasiado tiempo, Edward enfurruñado en Río, Emmett enfurruñado en Suiza con Rose y Esme y Carlisle conmigo y Jasper ¿Qué podría decir acerca de Jasper? Había discutido en contra de dejar a Bella sola en Forks, se ofreció a dejar a la familia, pero no hacía ninguna diferencia por lo que se sentó en silencio día tras día, hablando sólo cuando no podía evitarlo y se niega a ir a ninguna parte conmigo. Yo sabía que él me culpaba por no ver su ataque a Bella, pero para ser justos, si, lo había visto, pero en mi visión era un poco diferente. Todo el mundo se dio cuenta después de que Edward llevó a Bella a su casa que había sido tanto como un accidente de Jasper como la culpa de Edward, que había reaccionado de forma exagerada golpeando a Bella en la mesa que Rose había trasladado poco antes de que Bella llegara, sin decirme nada, en el fragor del momento, por lo que podría alcanzar un pendiente que había caído al suelo. Jasper sólo reaccionó como todos nos sentíamos, fue nuestro agente, nada más. Pero, hubo mucha más sangre derramada, y como resultado, las reacciones fueron mucho más poderosas. Traté de explicar sus acciones a todo el mundo y creo que lo conseguí, a todos menos Edward. ¿Por qué decidió jugar al mártir ahora que yo no tenía idea?, pero por supuesto todo se fue al infierno y mi futuro agradable desentrañado a lo grande. Yo había tratado de arreglar las cosas, pero cada vez que comprobaba el futuro las consecuencias fueron las mismas, no pude poner las cosas bien, el destino había decidido que Edward y Bella no estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Esme

Yo no podía ir más allá de la herida de la familia, que había pasado por mucho, lo intenté y me daba miedo que porque todo se está cayendo a pedazos. Mi Edward no había vuelto desde que salió de Forks el día después de lo que hicimos. Rose y Emmett se habían dividido de nosotros unos días más tarde. Rose hablaba pero Emmett no lo haría con nadie. Según ella estaba muy deprimido y no tenía intención de volver a Estados Unidos. Nuestra familia se redujo a cuatro de nosotros y yo sabía que estábamos perdiendo a Jasper también. Él y Alice se derivaban aparte, gastando menos y menos tiempo con los demás. Carlisle expresó la opinión de que nunca fueron compañeros reales, lo que me conmocionó, pero creo que era probablemente cierto. Tanya e Irina ambas habían tratado de captar su mirada, pero no las dejaba y, finalmente, Carmen habían hablado con las dos y lo dejaron solo. Alice no parecía importarle mucho y yo la había visto con los folletos de viajes y las listas de fines de semana de a la moda. ¿Cómo pudo un solo ser humano dividir una fuerte familia tan unida sin siquiera intentarlo?

Carlisle

Al igual que Esme estaba esperando a que otro zapato cayera, Jasper y/o Alice serían los siguientes en abandonar la familia. Romperían el corazón de Esme por ver a últimos amados hijos partir, pero no había manera de detenerlos. Pensé que Edward volvería eventualmente, él tenía una conexión especial con todos nosotros. ¿Checará a Bella Swan en el futuro? No tenía respuesta para eso, pero yo no lo esperaba, tuvo que olvidarse de ella y empezar de nuevo, su compañera estaba en alguna parte pero no quería ir a buscarla. Le sugerí a Esme que nos mudáramos pronto, que vivir aquí no era ideal, ya que ambos disfrutamos nuestros trabajos y habíamos estado inactivos demasiado tiempo, a pasado un año desde que salimos de Forks a la obscuridad de la noche a petición Edwards. ¿Debería haberlo detenido? Tanto Emmett como Jasper lo pensaron y argumentaron a gritos. Yo había mirado a Alice pidiendo ayuda, pero ella me había dado la espalda, como si no me escuchara y me preguntaba si ella estaba viendo lo que iba a venir, pero ella nunca dijo nada, lo que ella había estado pensando seguía siendo un secreto.

Jasper

Tenía que salir de aquí, dejar a los Cullen, irme de Denali, y estar lejos de Alice sobre todo. Ella nunca había dicho nada, de hecho me había apoyado y me defendió, pero yo sabía que ella me culpó por todo este lío y yo por no estar de acuerdo con ella, me culpaba a mí mismo aún más. Tal vez si los dejara, regresaría, eso sería complacer a Esme, yo odiaba verla tan angustiada por todos. Le había pedido a Alice que me dijera lo que vio en el futuro de Edward y Bella, pero ella se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

"No te lo puedo decir Jasper. Hay demasiadas incógnitas, decisiones sin hacer, situaciones incompletas."

No fue muy satisfactorio, como respuesta, pero era el único que podía obtener de ella. Decidí que lo primero que debía hacer era encontrar a Edward y persuadirlo de volver a casa, después de todo, todavía había una posibilidad de que pudiera hacer las paces con Bella. Entonces me gustaría viajar a Suiza para hablar con Emmett, yo sabía que él estaba volviendo loca a Rose, quería volver, extrañaba la familia, o lo que quedaba de ella. Entonces me gustaría viajar, tenía que estar en movimiento. Algo me mantuvo tirando lejos de la familia. Tal vez no estaba destinado a permanecer en un lugar durante mucho tiempo. El tiempo con los Cullen fue el más largo en el que había estado en un sitio y hasta se trasladaron con bastante frecuencia. Me pregunté si alguna vez visitarían Forks de nuevo o serían los recuerdos demasiado dolorosos. Esperaba que no, porque era una de las casas favoritas de Esme.

Alice

Vi a Jasper tomar su decisión y con él llegó una oleada de visiones que me dejó mareada y sin aliento, había tantos cambios que se avecinan, tanto dolor, pero mucha alegría también. Respiré hondo y entré en nuestra habitación para verlo sentado en la mecedora mirando por la ventana como caía la nieve.

"Pronto sera Navidad"

El se volteó, pero no estaba sonriendo y sus ojos estaban muertos.

"Vas ¿verdad?"

Él asintió con la cabeza y se levantó.

"¿Lo viste? Sí, no puedo quedarme aquí más tiempo Alice, hay demasiado dolor, demasiado anhelo, aplastándome"

"Pero tú no quieres que vaya contigo."

Era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

Se acercó al armario y comenzó a tomar sus cosas y doblarlas, pero me hice cargo.

"¿Usas la mochila?"

Él asintió con la cabeza y metí la ropa, al menos, podría estar presentable si lo necesitaba.

"¿Vas a tomar la bicicleta?"

"No. La dejaré aquí para Eleazar o puede guardarla para Emmett."

"Sí , a Em siempre le gustó su Harley. Entonces, ¿quieres que te lleve al aeropuerto?"

"No está mal, no puedo correr."

Él sólo quería lejos de todos nosotros por lo que termine de alistar sus cosas en la mochila y la até arriba mientras él revisaba su pasaporte y lo metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

"¿Quieres decir adiós a los demás?"

"You do it for me Alice. Thank you for all you've done for me. Be lucky."

"Oh I will be and believe it or not, so will you"

I gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek, not much of a goodbye after all the years we had spent together but it was all that was left and he walked out throwing the rucksack over his shoulder.

"Hazlo por mi Alice. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho. Suerte."

"Oh, la tendré, y lo creas o no, tú también"

Le di un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, no mucho después de todos los años que habíamos pasado juntos, pero era todo lo que quedaba y salió, con la mochila al hombro.


End file.
